marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of the Galaxy (film)/Credits
Full Credits for Guardians of the Galaxy. Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Vin Diesel as Groot *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser *Michael Rooker as Yondu Udonta *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer *John C. Reilly as Corpsman Rhomann Dey *Glenn Close as Commander Irani Rael *Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri/Rocket Raccoon (motion capture)/Thanos (motion capture) *Peter Serafinowicz as Denarian Garthan Saal *Christopher Fairbank as Broker *Krystian Godlewski as On Set Groot *Wyatt Oleff as Young Peter Quill *Gregg Henry as Peter Quill's Grandfather *Janis Ahern as Peter Quill's Grandmother *Solomon Mousley as Peter Quill's Uncle *Lindsay Morton as Meredith's Best Friend *Robert Firth as Dr. Fitzgibbon *Melia Kreiling as Bereet *Tom Proctor as Horuz *Nick Holmes as Horuz's Mate *Max Wrottesley as Sacrifice Nova Corps Officer *Stan Lee as Xandarian Ladies' Man *Nicole Alexandra Shipley as Pretty Xandarian *Sharif Atkins as Arresting Nova Pilot *Brendan Fehr as Corpsman Dey's Partner *Tomas Arana as Kree Ambassador *Mikaela Hoover as Nova Prime's Assistant *Emmett J. Scanlan as Head Riot Guard *Dominic Grant as Angry Guard *Spencer Wilding as Mean Guard *Alison Lintott as Sad Woman with Horns *Alexis Rodney as Moloka Dar *Nathan Fillion as Monstrous Inmate (voice) *Keeley Forsyth as Mottled Prisoner *Frank Gilhooley as Burly Prisoner *Alexis Denisof as The Other *Enzo Cilenti as Watchtower Guard *Richard Katz as One Legged Prisoner *Enoch Frost as Rifle Guard *Ronan Summers as 'Drop the Leg' Guard *Ophelia Lovibond as Carina *Laura Ortiz as Tortured Pink Girl *Marama Corlett as Pit Boss *Rosie Jones as Lady of the Boot of Jemiah *Abidemi Sobande as Lady of the Boot of Jemiah *Alex Rose as Lady of the Boot of Jemiah *Ekaterina Zalitko as Lady of the Boot of Jemiah *Emily Redding as Lady of the Boot of Jemiah *Fred the Dog as Cosmo *Stephen Blackehart as Knowhere Dispatcher *Jennifer Moylan-Taylor as Sad Krylorian Girl *Bruce Mackinnon as Vorker *Ralph Ineson as a Ravager Pilot *Rob Zombie as the Ravager Navigator Voice *Naomi Ryan as Nova Centurion *John Brotherton as Starblaster Pilot *Graham Shiels as Alien Nova Pilot *James Gunn as Maskless Sakaaran *Douglas Robson as Maskless Sakaaran and Dark Elf *Rachel Cullen as Corpsman Rhomann Dey's Wife *Isabella Poynton as Corpsman Rhomann Dey's Daughter *Imogen Poynton as Corpsman Rhomann Dey's Daughter *David Yarovesky as Goth Ravager *Miriam Lucia as Crying Xandarian Citizen *Josh Brolin as Thanos (uncredited) *Seth Green as Howard the Duck (uncredited) *Simara Dixon as Ti Asha (uncredited) *Raed Abbas as Ravager (uncredited) *Adrian Allan as Nova Corps Soldier / Policeman (uncredited) *Jennifer Anderson as Knowhere Hooker (uncredited) *Freddie Andrews as Traveler (uncredited) *Habib Anibaba as Nova Corps Millennian (uncredited) *Jozef Aoki as Kyln Prisoner (uncredited) *Sean Ashburn as Prison Guard (uncredited) *Eddie Bammeke as Prisoner (uncredited) *Helen Banks as Prisoner (uncredited) *Tyler Bates as Ravager Pilot (uncredited) *Richard Blenkiron as Exolon Monk (uncredited) *David Booth as Knowhere Miner (uncredited) *Luke Boswell as Xandar Traveler (uncredited) *Jacklynn Botwe as Nova Corps Soldier (uncredited) *Austin Burrows as Citizen of Morag (uncredited) *Lieve Carchon as Old Woman (uncredited) *Robert Cash as Xandarian (uncredited) *Joanna Chamberlain as Beautiful Alien (uncredited) *Natalie Chick as Xandar Citizen (uncredited) *Bern Collaco as Morag Citizen (uncredited) *Scott Christopher Kelly as Runner (uncredited) *Rowan Cox as Built Prisoner (uncredited) *Lloydie Crucial as Guardian (uncredited) *Alysson Da Silva as Prisoner (uncredited) *Logan Dean as Yellow Crackle Glazed Alien (uncredited) *Marianna Dean as Peter Quill's Aunt (uncredited) *Wayne Devlin as Nova Guard (uncredited) *Jadey Duffield as Xandarian (uncredited) *Barny DuPlessis as Flocks Alien Prisoner (uncredited) *R.P. Edwards as Knowhere Planet Miner (uncredited) *Mark Epstein as Kyln Prisoner (uncredited) *Mark Falvo as Prisoner (uncredited) *Kristen Fick as Alien Prisoner (uncredited) *Gracie Fitch as Groot's Flower Girl (uncredited) *CJ Forst as Nova Corps Civilian (uncredited) *Melissa Galloway as Hospital Visitor (uncredited) *Alex Gillison as Xandar Traveler (uncredited) *Sophie Gooding as Citizen of Xandar (uncredited) *Henry Goodrich as Crane Operator (uncredited) *Neil Grant as Neo-Nazi Prisoner (uncredited) *Victoria Gugenheim as Kallusian Kyln Prisoner (uncredited) *Antti Hakala as Sakaaran (uncredited) *Will Harrison-Wallace as One-Eyed Foreign Alien (uncredited) *Simon Hatt as Prisoner (uncredited) *Lindy Hennessy as Family Mourner (uncredited) *Leigh Holland as Alien Prisoner (uncredited) *Pete Buzzsaw Holland as Prisoner (uncredited) *James Walton Ingham as Knowhere Miner (uncredited) *Cleo Jaeger as Beautiful Xandarian (uncredited) *Phoenix James as Nova Corps Riot Guard / Xandar Citizen (uncredited) *Lee Edward Jones as Exolon Monk (uncredited) *Lloyd Kaufman as Kyln Prisoner (uncredited) *Josie Keck as Prison Guard (uncredited) *Bless Klepcharek as Sakaar Pilot (uncredited) *Ricky Knight as Toothless (uncredited) *Joelle Koissi as Prisoner (uncredited) *Jeneva Leonard-Kutler as Alien (uncredited) *Jonathan Lipow as Sakaarans (voice) (uncredited) *Matt Lott as Prisoner (uncredited) *Matthew David McCarthy as Prison Alien (uncredited) *Stephen McDade as Prisoner (uncredited) *Erica Melargo as Xandar Alien (uncredited) *Serhat Metin as Nova Corps Officer (uncredited) *Georgiana Mihai as Exolon Monk (uncredited) *Ker Milan as Blue Miner (uncredited) *Sandeep Mohan as Exolon Monk (uncredited) *Nigel Murfitt as Neo Nazi Prisoner (uncredited) *Yazzmin Newell as Nova Corps (uncredited) *Emily Ng as Cloned Girl (uncredited) *Emeson Nwolie as Knowhere Planet Miner (uncredited) *Kyle Pacek as Sam (uncredited) *Jessica Paull as Nova Corps Officer (uncredited) *Marcus Payne as Xandarian (uncredited) *Rafael Pereira-Edwards as Knowhere Planet Miner (uncredited) *Loren Peta as Xandar Citizen (uncredited) *Jimmy Pethrus as Prison Guard (uncredited) *Louise Port as Nova Worker - Yellow Alien (uncredited) *Joseph Quartson as Knowhere Miner (uncredited) *Diezel Ramos as Prison Guard (uncredited) *Deborah Rosan as Alien 1 (uncredited) *Gordon Round as Prison Guard (uncredited *Steve Saunders as Kyln Prisoner (uncredited) *Santi Scinelli as First Citizen (uncredited) *Julian Seager as Prisoner (uncredited) *Andrew Scott-Marshall as Alien Prisoner (uncredited) *Daniel D Skinner as Prisoner 44 (uncredited) *Clem So as Kyln Prisoner (uncredited) *Adrian South as Xandar Resident (uncredited) *Wesley Von Spears as Holographic Dog (uncredited) *Ryan Stuart as Sakaaran (uncredited) *Paul Tate as Prisoner (uncredited) *Peter Theobalds as Kyln Inmate (uncredited) *Paul Warren as Alien (uncredited) *Belle Williams as Xandar Youth (uncredited) *Leila Wong as Civilian (uncredited) *Tatiana Zarubova as Female Prison Guard (uncredited) *Oreo as the basis for Rocket Raccoon's movements and expressions (uncredited) Crew Directed by :James Gunn Screenplay by :James Gunn :Nicole Perlman :Chris McCoy Produced by :Kevin Feige Executive Producers :Nikolas Korda :Stan Lee :Victoria Alonso :Jeremy Latcham :Alan Fine :Louis D'Esposito Co-Producer :David J. Grant :Jonathan Schwartz Production Designer :Charles Wood Director of Photography :Ben Davis Casting by :Sarah Halley Finn :Reg Poerscout-Edgerton Music Supervisor :Dave Jordan Music by :Tyler Bates Film Editing by :Fred Raskin :Craig Wood :Hughes Winborne Set Decoration :Chris 'Flimsy' Howes :Richard Roberts Art Direction :Ravi Bansal :Matthew Broderick :Thomas Brown :Ray Chan :Jordan Crockett :Romek Delmata :Alan Payne :Erik Polczwartek :Phil Sims :Mike Stallion :Mark Swain Visual Effects Producer :Susan Pickett Visual Effects Supervisor :Stephane Ceretti Costume Designer :Alexandra Byrne ADR :John J. Concado :Chris Sprister :Regina Taufen Stand-Ins :Paul Blackwell :Jason Burrill :Robert Eames :Steve Foster :James Henderson :Norton James :Mariano Mendoza :Ian Mitchell :Kyle Pacek :Oliver Price :Jade Ryusaki :Caileigh Scott :Arti Shah :Abidemi Sobande :Glen Stanway :Collette Von Tora Stunts :Mustafa Beyter :Dani Biernat :Chris Brewster :Dan Brown :Chloé Bruce :Michael Byrch :Chris Carnel :Wyatt Carnel :Ilram Choi :David Collom :Joel Conlan :David Cronnelly :Graeme Crowther :Gui DaSilva-Greene :Rob de Groot :Caitlin Dechelle :Maria Dent :Ryan Dent :Sam Dent :Steve Dent :Will Dent :Holland Diaz :Zack Duhame :Tomas Ereminas :Dan Euston :Bradley Farmer :Clay Donahue Fontenot :Louie Franco :Quentin Franco :Monique Ganderton :David Garrick :Oliver Gough :David R. Grant :Jenn Grundstad :Reid Harper :Thomas Robinson Harper :Will Harper :Elliot Hawkes :Robert Hayden :Lyndon S. Hellewell :Robert Hladik :Paul Howell :David Hugghins :Rowley Irlam :Kevin L. Jackson :Olivia Jackson :Allen Jo :Richard F Law :Maurice Lee :Matt Leonard :Tara Macken :Raymond Mamrak :Chris Manger :Kim McGarrity :Brandon Melendy :Lee Millham :Sian Milne :Aaron Muir :Rory Mulroe :Cali :Franck Nelle :Brian Nickels :Casey O'Neill :James Pavey :Rob Pavey :Ian Pead :Martin Pemberton :Jan Petrina :Rashid Phoenix :Andy Pilgrim :Dominic Preece :Charles Ramsay :Andrej Riabokon :Florian Robin :Shawn Robinson :Douglas Robson :Daniel Romans :Olly Rowland :Lou Wong :Matthew Sampson :Hasit Savani :Marcus Shakesheff :Matt Sherren :Tony Smart :Karen Smithson :Helen Steinway Bailey :Daniel Stevens :Ryan Stuart :Dan Styles :Mens-Sana Tamakloe :Aaron Toney :Pablo Verdejo :Daniel Vernan :Andy Wareham :Reg Wayment :Douglas Wells :Annabel Elizabeth Wood :Len Woodcock :Leo Woodruff :Nico Woulard :Ben Wright :Kofi Yiadom :Karanja Yorke :James Young :Jimmy Pethrus (uncredited) Category:Full Credits Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film)